


For Now

by molliehenson



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Babysitting, College AU, M/M, Multi, preteen sanha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molliehenson/pseuds/molliehenson
Summary: Myungjun calls on Jinwoo to help him take care of the annoying neighbor kid, Sanha, for a week. Although he's a pain in the butt, he helps them fix up their not-so-good relationship.





	For Now

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I haven't posted on here in a long time. But I'm back with a somewhat cute fic. Please let me know what you think??? Ps, sorry for the flop title. I just couldn't think of anything at last minute.

   “Hey,” Jinwoo said after he came through the door, panting. He was hunched over with his hands on his exposed knees. “I rushed over as soon as you called. What's the emergency?”

Myungjun put his hands together looking very concerned. His awkward stance said enough. “Well… I… uh… accidentally agreed to watch the kid next door while his parents are out.”

Jinwoo stood and raised and eyebrow. “And? Why do you need me?”

“Because I agreed to watch him for a week?” Myungjun said. “And I need your help?”

“Oh, no. I'm not here to watch anything. And for a week? Hell no.”

“Please?” Myungjun begged grabbing onto Jinwoo’s shirt and shaking him. His face was innocent. “Please, I can't do this alone.”

Jinwoo looked Myungjun in the eyes for a really long time. He could say no. But legend has it, Jinwoo never says no to Myungjun ever. “Fine.” Myungjun started a little happy dance. “But this is the one and only time.”

“Thank you so much.” Myungjun said as he danced.

“Who is this kid anyway?”

“Oh you've met him once or twice before.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

   “Sanha?” Jinwoo groaned when Myungjun asked for Jinwoo to come over once again for the day the neighbor kid got dropped off. “Why him?” He stomped and followed Myungjun to the door.

“Quit your whining.” Myungjun demanded. “He'll be here any minute. You better be good, or else he'll tell his parents, and they'll never let him around me ever again.”

“Isn't that a good thing?”

Myungjun was about to punch Jinwoo in the face when the doorbell rang and Myungjun turned around to open it.

On the other side, was a preteen, a little smaller than the two, named Sanha. His hair was a dark brunette, and he always wore a straight face, and had little to no expression. He was the most annoying kid on the planet, according to Jinwoo. And Myungjun actually. They weren't joking. He really was.

Now, the two really actually like kids. They think babies and kids are cute. But not Sanha. This kid opens his window to play his horrible recorder. He also runs around and screams outside. Myungjun doesn't mention to the kids’ parents that Sanha once ruined his flower beds by running his scooter through them. Myungjun wanted to wring his neck but he couldn't since he had both his mother and father on speed dial.

Now, here he was, the little troublemaker. Dressed in a funny outfit, with an overstuffed backpack strapped to his back.

“You have got to be kidding me.”

Myungjun elbowed Jinwoo. “Hey, Sanha! Come inside. You're getting big!”

Sanha only glared, stepped in and Myungjun started walking away. “I'll grab some water for you.” Jinwoo watched Myungjun go then he turned to Sanha.

“Your house smells like rubber.” Sanha said.

“Oh yeah? Well that shirt you're wearing is gay,”

“Back!” Myungjun called as he rushed over and handed Sanha a bottle. “Right this way.” Jinwoo rolled his eyes as he followed the two. They went to the living area. “Make yourself at home, Sanha.”

Sanha dropped his backpack on the carpet, kicked off his shoes and jumped on the sofa. Myungjun’s eye twitched.

“Can I watch TV?”

“Certainly.” Myungjun pointed to the remote. “I'm going to go make something for lunch.”

“I'll come with!”

“You-” Myungjun stopped Jinwoo by putting a hand to his chest. “-are going to stay and watch television with Sanha.”

“Why?”

“Do you want lunch?”

“I do.” Jinwoo sighed. Then he went over to the sofa and tried to sit where Sanha wasn't. It was kind of hard since he had his body sprawled all over the place.

“So, what's this that you're watching?” Jinwoo asked.

“The news.”

“I thought kids your age liked cartoons.”

“And I thought old guys your age had girlfriends.” Sanha said, still staring at the television. Jinwoo only took the insult because what did he expect? It was Sanha, the biggest pain in the-

“Okay, guys!” Myungjun came walking in juggling three plates. “Lunch is here! Sandwiches! Yum!” He passed out plates, trying to sound enthusiastic. Sanha sat up and took his. Jinwoo dug in.

Sanha opened his sandwich. “Ham?”

“What's wrong?” Myungjun asked. “I thought you liked ham.”

Sanha let his sandwich onto his plate. “I'm a vegetarian.”

Myungjun furrowed his eyebrows as his eyes widened. “Since when?”

“Since for a long time.” Sanha replied, then he sat back on the sofa.

“Why don't you just take the ham off?”

“And leave the lettuce and tomato?” Sanha asked. “That's gross.”

Jinwoo leaned over with a mouth full of food. “Do you even know what vegetarian is?”

“Fine.” Myungjun spoke up quickly. “I have gummy worms in the cabinet.” Sanha smiled and sprung up to go to the kitchen.

“You owe me for dragging me into this.” Jinwoo smiled and ate happily, with his eyes forming into half moons. Myungjun put his head on to the coffee table.

 

 

   When it was dark, Myungjun encouraged Sanha to get into his pajamas. After he did so, Myungjun brought him some pillows and extra blankets.

“Why do I have to sleep on the sofa?” Sanha whined as Myungjun tried to fix the couch into a bed.

“Because the only other room that's for sleeping is my room and Jinwoo is sleeping there with me.” Myungjun said. “You'll be fine here, I promise.”

He turned off the lights and went upstairs. Jinwoo was sitting on Myungjun’s bed in his sleepwear. Myungjun closed the door and sighed.

“Try to think of this as positive.”

“He called me an old man.” Jinwoo sulked.

“Well you kinda are as far as your jokes go. Not to mention your wardrobe is contained mostly of hawaiian shirts.” Myungjun laughed. He then went over to Jinwoo on the bed and smiled at him. “At least you're staying for the week, yeah? I like having you over.”

Jinwoo nodded. “I like being over. Makes me want to buy a house with you. Just us.”

“Someday.” Myungjun said, softly. “Let's try to get some sleep now. We need to be up early in case the little rascal gets into anything he's not supposed to.” Jinwoo agreed.

Myungjun turned off the lamp and scooted closer to hug Jinwoo's back as they went to sleep.

 

 

 

 

   Jinwoo opened one eye and looked up. He flinched at finding Sanha, with messy hair and holding a teddy bear, standing above the two beside the bed staring at them.

“I want breakfast.”

Jinwoo shook Myungjun. Myungjun groaned. He shook him again. “It wants breakfast.” He whispered.

“What does? Sanha?” Myungjun croaked. He lifted his head up to turn and look at Sanha. He smiled. “Hey, bud, did you sleep well?”

“Could’ve slept better if I was on a bed.” Sanha said. Myungjun squinted. “But I guess I slept just fine.”

“We'll be right down to make breakfast.”

After the two elders were dressed, they went downstairs and got out stuff to make food. Jinwoo made the eggs while Myungjun buttered toast. He called Sanha in and the boy sat at the table while the other two brought him his food. Sanha ate and Jinwoo grabbed his phone to look at. Myungjun yawned as he clearly did not get enough sleep.

 

   Later in the afternoon, Myungjun was straightening up around the house a bit when he came across Sanha on the sofa, playing with his Gameboy.

“Don't you have plans on Sunday?”

“No.” Sanha said, clicking away at his game.

“Why not go play outside?” Myungjun suggested.

“It's too hot.”

“You're telling me.” Myungjun said, fanning himself and pushing black bangs out of his face. “Don't you have friends?”

“Yeah I have a friend.” Sanha sulked. “But I can't see Rocky until school.”

Myungjun nodded and sat down on the chair across from the sofa. “Just watch TV then.”

Just then, Jinwoo came by with his shoes on. He grabbed the car keys. Myungjun looked up. “Hey, wait, where do you think you're going?”

“I'm running to pick something up for my classes tomorrow.” Jinwoo replied.

“And you're taking my car?”

“Do you expect me to ride my bike everywhere?” Jinwoo laughed. “I promise I'll only be gone for a few minutes.”

“Okay, but hurry back, alright?”

“Aw, are you gonna miss me?” Jinwoo mocked. Myungjun held up a fist. Jinwoo just laughed and left.

 

 

   When Jinwoo came back he walked through and closed the door before shimmying off his shoes.

He turned the corner and found Myungjun slumped over the same chair he left him at, but this time he was sleeping with his mouth wide open. Jinwoo just smiled before doing a double take. He stepped closer and took a good look at Myungjun.

“Yoon Sanha!” Jinwoo stomped through the house and to the kitchen. He looked around before calling out the name again. “Sanha!”

Sanha came walking down the stairs. He put his hands behind his back. “Yes?”

Jinwoo tried to stay as calm as possible. “Why is there a mustache and beard drawn on Myungjun?”

“I don't know.” Sanha said, raising his eyebrows.

“You don't know?” Jinwoo squinted. Then he peeked into the living room to glance at the other before turning back to Sanha. “Did it magically just appear on his face?”

Sanha nodded. Jinwoo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Pen or sharpie?”

“Sharpie.”

Sanha hopped back upstairs and Jinwoo went to the sofa to wait for Myungjun to wake up. He wasn't going to be happy when he did.

 

   The next morning, Myungjun gripped the steering wheel tightly as he drove to the school Sanha attended. Apparently Sanha didn't like to take the bus. And Myungjun spent an hour trying to scrub the permanent marker off his face the night before. His eyes were barely open, and he was still in his old paint stained t-shirt he wore to bed; he wasn't having it at all. Not only that, but his car only had three seats, and Sanha had to sit in the middle. And Jinwoo didn't want Myungjun to go alone. So the three were squished into the tiny space.

“There,” Myungjun barked. He stopped on the side of the school curb to let Sanha out just like the other kids getting out of their cars. Jinwoo got out and let Sanha through. “Have a wonderful day at school.”

Sanha walked away and Jinwoo got back in the car. Myungjun sped away from the school real fast. Jinwoo looked at him.

“Look, you're upset, I get that but could you maybe slow down and go the speed limit?” Jinwoo tried making light of the mood.

When they came to a stop light, Myungjun slammed on the breaks. The two jolted forward at the sudden force. Then it was silent. “I hate that I can't put him in timeout because then he'll go running to his parents with some exaggerated story, and let's state the obvious: his parents would sue me if Sanha said I robbed him of his three dollars.”

Jinwoo nodded to agree then he looked out of his window and waited awhile to start talking. “I know it's early, but would you like to stop for a bite to eat? My treat.”

Moments later, the two found themselves in a small diner, eating pancakes. Jinwoo couldn't help but chuckle at Myungjun.

“I've never seen you with a mustache until now.”

Myungjun smiled. “You think it looks good on me?”

“It sure does.” Jinwoo stuffed some more pancake into his mouth. He really liked seeing Myungjun's smile again. “I'll tell you what: I get off school at noon today. I'll go pick up Sanha, alright? And you just get some sleep before your classes tomorrow.”

Myungjun bat his eyes and his grin became wider. “I'm lucky to have you.” He then looked down. “Look, I know it's been awkward for us lately, but I'm really glad you're helping me. I couldn't have babysat alone. It would've been a wreck.”

“You got that right. But I would've called for your help as well.”

Myungjun looked up again and caught Jinwoo's smile.

  


 

 

 

   “Honey, I'm home!” Jinwoo called sarcastically, as he walked through the door with Sanha.

Sanha flopped onto the sofa in the living area, and Jinwoo looked around for Myungjun. He went to the computer room and knocked before letting himself in. He found him in his swivel chair cross-legged, facing his computer, with papers scattered around.

“Mj, I thought I told you to relax today.”

“I know,” Myungjun said softly. “But college exams are just right around the corner and I feel like I haven't paid enough attention.”

Jinwoo stepped closer into the small room. “You're stressing yourself out. Can you please step away from your work and come hang out with me? You need to take a break from it, even if it's just for tonight.”

Myungjun crossed his arms and looked back at his computer. “No.”

This wasn't like Myungjun at all. He was usually the happy one out of the two. He had his bad days. And he's never stubborn like this. Myungjun just needs a little push to help him get smiling and laughing again sometimes.

“Are you sure? I can-”

“I'm sure.”

“Fine then.” Jinwoo replied. And he walked out of the room.

For the rest of the night, the two didn't talk to each other once. Jinwoo sat at the table and Myungjun sat at the island. And Sanha messed around with the DVD'S (and “accidentally” breaking one in the process). Then at bedtime, Jinwoo went to his side of the bed, and Myungjun went to his. At dawn, Jinwoo was woken up by a poke on the cheek. He peeled an eye open.

“I need you to take me to school.”

“What?” Jinwoo groaned. “Why can't Myungjun take you?” He turned over and found the bed empty. Jinwoo sat up. “Fine, whatever. Just let me get some clothes on.”

Sanha went downstairs and Jinwoo got into the closet to get himself dressed. It's funny to him how he could find his own clothes hidden on hangers in the closet with Myungjun's things.

After he pulled on his shorts and buttoned his shirt, he went downstairs to where Sanha was at the table. He glanced at the outside of the fridge. There was a note.

_took the car to the campus today so please drop off Sanha at school. will pick him up on the way home._

_-mj_

Jinwoo let his head back as he sighed internally. He then picked up his phone and dialed a number. “Why don't you eat something?” He handed Sanha a fruit.

“I don't like bananas.”

“What kind of vegetarian are you?” He whispered, almost missing the person speaking on the other line, “Hello? Moonbin? Could you come pick me up today?” Jinwoo asked his friend over the phone. “No, I'll be at the middle school. Yes, the middle school. Thank you. I'll see you later.”

Jinwoo hung up and turned to Sanha. “Let's go.” They left the house to walk to school.

Sanha gripped his backpack tight, and Jinwoo rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleep. He then looked over at the younger.

“So what kind of music do you like?”

“The kind you listen to.”

Jinwoo squinted. It was too early for that kind of attitude. The two walked the rest of the way to the school without a word. It wasn't awkward or anything, just boring. When they got to the edge of the drop-off curb, Jinwoo stopped and stood in place, watching young boys and girls pour into the school.

“Well, this is where I'll leave ya.”

Sanha turned around when he noticed Jinwoo not by his side anymore. “Wait, you're not coming with me?”

“Dude, I got school of my own to attend. I can't just hang around with you all day. Besides, I thought you said I was lame.”

Just then, two kids came walking from Jinwoo's side; as they walked, one bumped onto Sanha, and the other took his hat and threw it in the ground. They looked at each other and laughed. Sanha just let the kids laugh in his face, and he looked down at his now dirtied hat.

Jinwoo balled his hands into fists and stomped over to the three boys. “Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?”

The two bully's looked shocked as they looked up at Jinwoo. Sanha did as well.

“Oh, I uh-”

“I better not see you push Sanha around again or we're gonna have a problem, ya hear?” The two mortified kids shook their heads quickly. “Now beat it.” the two ran off and Jinwoo turned to Sanha. He watched as Sanha readjusted his hat. “Does… does this happen often?”

“More often than I want it to.” Sanha confessed.

Just then, Jinwoo heard a honk in front of the curb. It was unmistakably Moonbin. His old, rusted, red car said it all.

Moonbin recently started wearing his hair out of his face, so sometimes Jinwoo wouldn't recognize him and his forehead. Jinwoo held up a finger to his friend and grabbed Sanha’s shoulder and leaned in close to him. “You tell me if it happens again, okay?” Sanha nodded. Jinwoo patted him and sent him into the building. He waited until he was outta sight and Jinwoo went to the car and got in.

“Who was that?” Moonbin asked.

“Neighbor kid. Now drive.”

Jinwoo was sighing and putting on his seatbelt. Moonbin didn't know if he should talk. He kept on looking over at Jinwoo. Jinwoo caught him looking. “Yes, Moonbin?”

“Oh nothing… just curious as to who that was.”

“He lives next to Mj. Mj agreed to look after him for the week, but needed my help-”

“How are things between you and Mj?”

“There we go.”

“Sorry, but i've been dying to ask.” Moonbin said. “You guys haven't talked in days.”

“We haven't patched anything up yet.” Jinwoo rubbed his face. “But we've been kinda _doing a thing_ since Saturday. That's when we got the kid.”

Moonbin furrowed his eyebrows. “What's _doing a thing?”_

“Oh, you know.” Jinwoo shrugged. “We're just _doing a thing._ I have to stay with him in order to help him take care of that nutcase kid.”

“So you're on good terms?”

“Not exactly.” Jinwoo said, rolling his eyes. “Could you take me to campus now? We can get coffee.”

“Can't say no to coffee.”

Moonbin raced to the school and parked. Not too many students were there since classes typically started in the afternoon like Jinwoo's.

The two strode across the wet morning grass and into the lobby where there was a small coffee shop.

“I just don't know what to do with him? I mean, I've already pressured him enough and I've already made him horrible. And I'm just the worse person for doing that to him.” Jinwoo said as they walked into line. “Am I bad for wanting the things I asked for?”

“I don't think so. But you should've asked once and left it at that. You know Myungjun needs time to think about stuff.” Moonbin stepped up to the cashier. “Speaking of which, he's over there.”

Jinwoo felt his heart beat faster as he turned to where Moonbin pointed in the corner of the cafe. Myungjun was slumped over, typing away at his laptop. Jinwoo turned back and ordered two coffees. Moonbin smiled and said his goodbyes and left Jinwoo alone. Jinwoo breathed in and out slowly and carried his coffees over to the corner.

“Uh, hey.”

Myungjun looked up. “Oh! Jinwoo… didn't think I'd see you until after school.”

“I didn't either.” Jinwoo replied. “May I sit?” Myungjun nodded. Jinwoo scooted a coffee towards the other. “I got you this; caramel… your favorite.”

Myungjun smiled. “Thank you.” He took a sip. Jinwoo looked out the window that faced him. “Um, I'm sorry about yesterday. I was mean. And you don't deserve it.”

“No, I get it. You're stressed about exams… I feel like I added more on top of it.”

Myungjun put his hand over the top of Jinwoo's. “It’s fine. We could talk about this later, yeah?”

 

 

   Throughout the day, the two couldn't stop thinking of each other as they sat in lectures. Jinwoo kept staring at his phone wondering if Myungjun would text. Myungjun scrolled through pictures of the two on his phone. It really was an exhausting time without being on good terms. It really was.

At the end of Jinwoo's classes, he internally groaned at himself for not bringing his bike. He knew Moonbin was home sleeping; he always was. And he didn't have the patience for the bus. He just walked to Myungjun's place, kicking rocks along the way.

When he walked through the door, someone instantly wrapped themselves around him. He sat still. Sanha rested his chin on Jinwoo's torso as he looked up at him and he squeezed him tighter.

“Thank you, Jinwoo.” He said.

Jinwoo looked up and found Myungjun in the kitchen doorway looking at him with confusing but affectionate eyes. Jinwoo freed an arm and patted Sanha's head. “You're welcome.” He pried the boy off of him and told him to go to the sofa. He strode into the kitchen, Myungjun coming right after. Jinwoo sat at the table to rest his legs.

“What was that about?” Myungjun asked. “I've never seen him like that.”

“I don't know,” Jinwoo said, mischievously. “I must have the magic touch.” Myungjun only laughed and playfully hit the other's shoulder.

“It's been a long day for you.” Myungjun said. “You should've called me to come pick you up.”

Jinwoo waved his hand. “Don't worry about it. I like walking sometimes.” Jinwoo hated it, but he wasn't going to call Myungjun since he was petty.

“Why don't you get washed up, and come to bed early? We can head out together tomorrow.” Jinwoo smiled and nodded.

The two made Sanha a nice dinner and they sat to eat it in the living room. Myungjun made sure to give Sanha seconds so that he'd feel tired faster. After eating, Myungjun rinsed the plates and cups, and Jinwoo put Sanha to bed early. Except Sanha was still in his school clothes. But Jinwoo didn't wanna wake him back up.

Jinwoo took a hot shower, and moisturized his face afterwards. Myungjun waited in bed for Jinwoo. After he came in, he shut the door and slid on to the bed.

“I really glad you're here.” Myungjun said.

Jinwoo loved hearing those words. “As long as I'm with you.”

Myungjun turned off the lamp by his side and lied down to face Jinwoo. Jinwoo ran his hand down Myungjun's side.

“I'm sleepy.”

“Go to sleep then.”

Jinwoo snuggled closer to Myungjun until their heads touched, and the two fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

   “What does this do?”

“Don't touch that.” Myungjun said to Sanha as the younger pressed a button in his car.

Sanha pointed to another button. “Can I touch _this?”_

“No.”

“What about _this?”_

Jinwoo looked up from his phone and yawned. “Touching those buttons will make the car blow up.”

Sanha's eyes widened. Then he turned to Myungjun. “Will it really?”

“Jinwoo is just messing around.” Myungjun took his eyes off the road to glare at Jinwoo, who was laughing.

Myungjun let Sanha off at the curb of the school. Sanha then leaned into the window after he got out. “I can take the bus home.”

“Great. We'd love that.” Jinwoo said. Myungjun slapped his chest.

“Alright, well, we'll see you later!”

They drove off and went to their own school. Jinwoo felt Sanha was safe since he told him that he wasn't getting bullied anymore. It was a good day. Except Moonbin and Dongmin mentioned that they thought it was great that Myungjun and Jinwoo were back together. Myungjun got tensed. Jinwoo sighed.

In the afternoon, they went home in complete silence. Jinwoo knew Myungjun it was because of what their friends had said earlier.

Myungjun slammed his door shut when they got home. Jinwoo hurried to follow after him.

“Mj, we need to talk about this.” Jinwoo said. “You told me we would but you've been avoiding doing so.”

“You wanna talk?” Myungjun threw his keys onto The kitchen island. “Fine. We'll talk.” He sounded kind of angry. “Let's talk about how you asked me to move in with you and how you pressured me to do so.”

“I swear I wasn't trying to pressure you.” Jinwoo said. “I know I asked many times. But you never gave me an answer.”

“I told you that I wasn't ready to!” Myungjun said. “I've lived here all my life! I'm not just going to pack my bags for you and move off into a big city that I don't even know for you!”

“You told me you would do anything with me as long as it was with me!” Jinwoo said, feeling hurt.

“I said that. I remember.” Myungjun nodded. “But things change… and you talk about buying a house and getting a dog together. That's just… that's just too much!”

“But I thought you wanted all those things!”

“I do!” Myungjun yelled. He looked away from Jinwoo told the small noise he heard in the doorway. “Oh, Sanha,” he said shyly. “I didn't hear you come in.”

Sanha looked back and forth to each adult. “Were you guys fighting about me?”

“No, we weren't.” Myungjun said glancing over at Jinwoo who looked down. “Sorry that you had to hear us yelling.”

“It's okay. My parents do it sometimes.” Sanha said. “Sometimes they fight about my dad not taking me to the park, and sometimes they fight about my mom spending money on expensive jewelry.” Myungjun and Jinwoo looked at each other then back at Sanha in the kitchen doorway. “The only thing I think you can do is tell each other how you feel. It always seems to work!”

There was a pause. Myungjun turned back to Jinwoo.

“I do want those things. But I'm just scared. I am so scared, because I've never done this before.”

“You don't think I'm scared too?” Jinwoo asked, feeling sad. “I'm a broke college student with no plans to pass my classes. It's hard thinking about my future when I got nothing going for me; or _our_ future.”

Myungjun felt pain in his heart for wanting to yell and scream at Jinwoo. He was just confused. And he didn't know that Jinwoo was as freaked out about the future as he was.

“The whole thing just caught me by surprise. I'm sorry it was weird and awkward between us all this time; it was my fault.” Myungjun sighed.

“Don't blame yourself.” Jinwoo said. “I just want you to tell me how you're feeling if you're feeling strange about something.”

Myungjun grinned. “I want you to tell me how you're feeling too, if you're feeling out of the ordinary.”

Sanha smiled and shook his head. “My work here is done.”

Later that night after Sanha was put to sleep on the sofa, Myungjun went upstairs to his bedroom. Jinwoo sat on the bed in his pajamas and held out his arms. Myungjun went to him and smiled.

“You know, I really did miss you when we weren't really talking.” Myungjun said into Jinwoo's shoulder.

“I missed you too.” Jinwoo let go of Myungjun and reached over him to turn out the light. “And you know what that means.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“We are not doing anything like that with Sanha downstairs.” Myungjun said. “What if he hears us?”

Jinwoo rolled his eyes and got off of Myungjun. “Is that what it's gonna be like when we have real kids?”

Myungjun's watery eyes went wide. They were bright even in the dark. Jinwoo thought he had made him upset again.

“I was kidding!” He whispered. “Please don't be upset,”

Myungjun lied down on his pillow smiling. “I'm not upset.” His smile was bright even in the dark as well. “You're thinking of kids. I think of it sometimes too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

   It was finally the end of a long week. Myungjun was glad Sanha was going to see his parents again, and Jinwoo was just glad that he survived a week in the same house as Sanha.

The doorbell rang, and Myungjun turned Sanha over to his mom and dad. His overstuffed backpack seemed to weigh him down.

“How was our little Sanha?” The mother asked excitedly.

“He was just an angel.” Myungjun said, although it was very hard to. Jinwoo saw him cringing just saying the words.

“Did you have fun, Sanha?” The father asked.

Sanha nodded and smiled. It really was rare seeing him smile. “I had fun.”

"I had no idea Sanha here was a vegetarian," Myungjun mentioned. 

The boys father made a funny face. "Sanha's not a vegetarian! Just last week, we all went out for steak together." Myungjun narrowed his eyes down at Sanha and Sanha smiled evily at him. 

“So do I pay you in cash?” The mother asked. Jinwoo furrowed his eyebrows.

“Oh, no, don't worry about it!” Myungjun said, enthusiastically. “You can't put a price on Sanha!” Jinwoo wanted to stab himself at hearing those words.

“Are you sure?”

“I'm sure.” Myungjun repeated. “You three go enjoy the rest of your day now.” He shut the door on the family and Jinwoo squinted.

“You didn't tell me you were getting paid.”

“I didn't have to.” Myungjun shrugged. “You came without knowing about the money.” Jinwoo let Myungjun grab onto him. “Besides Sanha being a pain in the butt, he got us back together.”

“I hate to agree with that, but you're right.” Jinwoo said. “And I hate that I'm saying this but I kinda liked him around.”

Myungjun poked Jinwoo’s torso. “I knew it.” He said chuckling. “Which is why we're babysitting him next weekend.”

Jinwoo sighed in agony. “No way. Not again.”

Myungjun grabbed Jinwoo's jaw and turned it towards him and kissed his mouth.

Jinwoo raised his eyebrows. “On second thought, you're very convincing. I'll consider it.”

Myungjun hit Jinwoo and laughed.  


**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of how to end the story so sorry it's a flop. And if anyone has better suggestions for the title??? By all means, let me know your idea.


End file.
